Out of Sight Out of Time
by Constance Truggle
Summary: Three young Gryffindors are out of time. Theirs.
1. The Infirmary

**Disclaimer: This is not my property. I've merely borrowed it. It belongs to JK Rowling and subsequent parties. i.e.: Warner Bros., Scholastic books... etc. This is the one and only serious disclaimer I will use. Remember is.  
  
A/N: This is completely AU. While I take into account some things I learned from OotP, the Death did not occur.  
  
_Out of Sight; Out of Mind  
  
_**_Chapter One: The Infirmary_  
  
Three young men were strolling through the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, tucked safely underneath an invisibility cloak. James Potter, his best friend Sirius Black, and their fellow Marauder, also best friend, Remus Lupin. They were on their way to the Hospital Wing to see the fourth of their group, Peter Pettigrew, who had been injured earlier that day in a prank gone awry. But when they laid their hands upon the oak doors, the doors began to glow. A soft white glow the wreathed them in fog. A strange feeling of being weightless, yet at the same time extremely heavy overcame them. Suddenly, the glow was gone, as were the sensations. They shared a confused look before returning to the task at hand. Peter. Only, it wasn't their friend in the bed when they entered. In fact, the person in the bed looked just like James, except for the scar on his forehead in a lightning bolt shape. 

"What the hell just happened, Moony?" Sirius asked. 

"I don't know, Padfoot." Remus replied, "but we've got to figure it out." 

"Who the bloody hell is that?" James demanded, gaping. 

Before any of them could say anymore, however, the doors to the hospital wing opened and in came... nobody. Nobody was whispering amongst themselves as they moved toward the familiar looking stranger's bed. Then, Nobody became two Somebodies as an invisibility cloak was pulled off. A red haired boy and a bushy, brown haired girl. 

"Do you think it was You-Know-Who again, 'Mione?" whispered the redhead. 

"I'm not sure, Ron. I mean, Dumbledore didn't tell us much, just that Harry was in here and we could see him tomorrow. But I'd bet it was. He's been acting all funny lately, like he's hiding things. Last time he did that, it was because of Voldemort," the girl - 'Mione - whispered back. 

Ron shuddered at the name, and Hermione noticed. 

"Oh Ron! Stop. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, remember. Besides, if Harry can say his name, so can you." 

The three under James' cloak stared, wide eyed and open mouthed at the two before them. They didn't know what was going on, but they were sure they weren't going to like it. They had to see Dumbledore. 

Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry's bed, talking softly over him so as not to wake him. The doors opened again, soundlessly this time, and the Headmaster and a great, grim-like dog entered. Followed by what was definitely an older, more worn version of Remus Lupin. 

Albus Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled and his beard twitched while he took in the scene. 

James, Sirius, and Remus stared in growing horror as the dog passed them with only a glance in their direction. But they knew that dog. They had seen it every full moon since their fifth year. Padfoot. 

"Ah. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. I thought I might find you here." 

Hermione jumped up from her seat. 

"I-I'm sorry sir. We were just so worried about Harry..." she trailed off as the dog resumed a human shape. "Sirius! Professor Lupin!" she cried. 

The boy in the bed began to move about, restless, as though he were waking. 

The three hidden boys watched in astonishment as their friends, who two of them were, looked on the figure lying there. Sirius looked old. Haunted, somehow. Like there were many hardships he had faced in his not so long life. Remus looked worn, aged beyond his years. 

Professor Dumbledore murmured a question to Sirius, and he gestured in the direction of his younger self and James and Remus. Dumbledore turned and nodded. 

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. I don't want to hear a word from you two right now." The two in question exchanged startled, confused looks before nodding. 

"You three can come out now." Dumbledore said. 

The invisibility cloak fell off them as they stepped out from it. Hermione gasped, and Ron began muttering things under his breath, but neither woke the sleeping boy. 

"James Potter!" breathed Hermione. Dumbledore shot her a sharp look, but said nothing. 

James looked back at the girl who so obviously knew him. He wondered how she did, but didn't question it just yet. The older versions of Sirius and Remus were looking at him as though they were about to cry. The young redhead was looking at him as if he'd seen a ghost. Dumbledore just twinkled merrily at them all. 

"Let's adjourn to my office, shall we? I do believe we need to have a talk." 

"Sirius?" a weak voice called before they could move from the room. Both Sirius' turned, the older version moving swiftly to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

Remus followed, but stayed standing behind Sirius. A look of helplessness crossed his features. "You should be here too, James," he murmured softly to himself. But James heard him. He started forward, stopping only when Dumbledore placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and shook his head. They melted back into the shadows, not wanting to disturb the young man further.

"I'm here, Harry," Sirius said softly. 

"Oh Merlin. It was awful, Sirius. He tortured him for so long. He didn't even use _Avada Kedavra _to kill him. Just tortured him to death." 

Dumbledore had turned at the first words, his face grave as he approached the bed. None saw the dark shadow enter the room, wearing a black cloak and holding a black hood in his fisted hand.

"Who, Harry?" 

"Voldemort. Vernon." 

The two young Gryffindor's exchanged startled looks. If the Dark Lord could get Harry's uncle, then what chance did the rest of them have?

The three young men watched the interaction with puzzled minds. They knew who Voldemort was, of course. He had been raining terror down on their world for seven years. None dared to speak his name. Except Dumbledore. And now this young one. Harry. 

"Harry, I need you to tell me how he got to your uncle." 

Harry sighed but nodded. 

"He... my uncle, was at Grunnings. You know, where he works. He must have been working late or something, because he was the only one there. All the other cubicles were empty." 

Harry closed his eyes again, thinking back as Sirius held his hand. 

"There was... there were about ten of them. Death Eaters. They played with him while Voldemort watched." Everyone flinched at the sound of his name except the Headmaster. The dark shadow by the door started forward then stopped himself, a look of twisted hatred and concern marring his normally stoic mask. "They cast so many curses that I can't even remember them all. There was one, though. One Death Eater who cast curses, but few and far between," Harry trailed off as his eyes sought out and found the man by the door. He nodded his understanding once, even though the black eyes that watched him regarded him disdainfully. 

"What did Voldemort do, Harry?" 

"_Cruciatus_. And one, I don't know what it's called, but it seemed to slice deep into Vernon's skin." 

"Excuse me a moment, Harry." Harry watched as Dumbledore went over to talk to the newcomer, never noticing the others standing there. Not until Hermione threw herself at him and hugged him with Ron just behind her. 

"'Mione... can't breath." He gasped. 

"Sorry Harry! I'm just. Oh Merlin. You had to watch?" 

Harry just closed his eyes again, but he squeezed Sirius' hand tightly. 

"Hey mate." said Ron. Harry looked up at him. 

"'Lo Ron. Aren't you two supposed to be in the dorms?" he asked, jokingly. 

"Nah. Not when we've got your cloak and the Map. Old Filch'll never catch us." 

"Besides, Professor Dumbledore knows we're here, and he'll probably have someone escort us back to the Tower." 

Harry nodded. Ron knew better than to leave Gryffindor without the cloak and Map, and Hermione's logic made perfect sense, as usual.

Professor Dumbledore moved back towards Harry's bed, towing Professor Severus Snape along in his wake.   
  
"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. I would like you to wait over there for me, please."  
  
Hermione nodded and withdrew, making her way towards the threesome standing in the corner. Ron, however, wasn't going to leave his friend's side without a fight. He sputtered a protest before Harry spoke up. Telling him that it would only be for a few minutes, and to go be with Hermione. Ron glanced at Sirius and Remus who nodded at him before sighing and joining his girlfriend.  
  
Curtains were pulled around Harry's bed as the five watched. Soft murmuring came from behind it. Hermione turned to face James, Sirius and Remus with what Ron recognized as her 'I'm going to find out what's going on' look. She was just about to speak when a harsh voice made them all jump.  
  
"Potter! How many times do I have to tell you? Do. Not. Say. His. Name!"  
  
Hermione, facing the three, was in the perfect position to watch as James' face went white and his eyes bulged.  
  
"P-Potter? He's a Potter? But how?"  
  
"Simple, James," said Hermione. "He's your son."  
  
**A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think! **  
I'm rather proud as this is chapter one, and it's got 1,528 words, chapter only. I will note that it will take between two weeks and a month for each update, as I'll try to make them long. And they have to be edited, of course.


	2. Talks

_Previously:_

_"Simple, James," said Hermione. "He's your son."_

**Chapter Two: Talks**

James spluttered, trying desperately to understand. He couldn't see how he, at seventeen, could have a son that was approximately the same age as him. While he was wrapped up in his thoughts, the redheaded boy turned to Hermione.

"Blimey, 'Mione! What did you tell him that for?" Ron asked.

"Simple. All they have to do is crack a book and they'll know," she replied.

"Which book? I know for a fact that they won't find it in _'Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven'_ or any of the other books they'd need."

"You know as well as I do that Pro… Remus read just as much as I do. And he'd find it easily in _'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'_."

Neither noticed the young Remus Lupin watching them intently, trying to absorb every spoken and unspoken word between them. 

Remus cleared his throat to get their attention, and was focused on by all four of his company. 

"Perhaps you can tell us what is going on?" he asked Hermione. "And, possibly, who you are?"

Hermione blushed slightly and nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. Now, what the devil is going on here?"

"Well, let's look at the facts, shall we? Then we can figure out what exactly is happening," Hermione said. "One, I believe you should understand that you are in the year 1997. Two, I believe that Professor Dumbledore knew you were going to be here. Other than that, I'm afraid I have no idea what happened. I don't know how you got here, but I'm determined to get you back before you change time."

Remus nodded thoughtfully. He and his fellow Marauders had had enough time to absorb that they were in the future. How could they not be when two of them were there, older but definitely there? 

"I think I can help a little, with how we got here at least," he said. "We went to visit Peter –I'm sure you know him, right?- and this was the first time the three of us came to the Hospital Wing together. Normally were visiting Sirius or James. But when the three of us touched the doors, they glowed. There was a fog, then nothing. Everything seemed normal. Except when we opened the door, it wasn't Peter there."

Hermione nodded, muttering to herself. "Some kind of time-turner portkey, I assume. But how? Why? And why you three? Why not Snape? Or Lily? Or the Founders themselves?"

Sirius had had enough. He turned to the redhead and the girl. "I don't know what you're up to, but you'd better stop right now! Who put you up to this? Snivellus? The other Slytherins? Who?!?" he was practically yelling by the end. 

Hermione looked shocked, and Ron was blushing a furious Weasley red. Their temper was famous, and he wasn't one to control his. Not when it came to his best friends. And calling Hermione a liar was like calling Harry evil. But before either could say a word, another voice interrupted them.

The present Sirius poked his head out from behind the curtain around Harry's bed and, in a voice that could freeze fire, told his younger self to kindly shut the hell up.

Present Sirius pulled his head back in and refocused on the conversation at hand. What to do about Harry's aunt and cousin. After Voldemort got to Vernon, they couldn't be sure he wouldn't be able to touch Lily's sister. Harry had brought up a very interesting point, as well. The protection on Privet Drive was created using Blood Magic. But Voldemort had used Harry's blood to resurrect himself. Wouldn't that make the Blood Magic null and void? 

"Professor Dumbledore? Can I tell you something?" Harry whispered.

Albus Dumbledore nodded.

"I.. I felt it. When Voldemort cast the _Cruciatus_ on Vernon."

The Headmaster's face tightened, and his whole body jerked at the confession. 

"Was there anything else, Harry?" Concern marred the old man's forehead, and all eyes focused on them. "Any other curses?"

Harry shrugged, and winced. The action spurred the Headmaster into action, and with a muttered spell Harry's shirt was off. The gasps from the four adults echoed through the large room, silencing the five teens and causing them to rush around the curtains before the professors could head them off. Harry's chest was riddled with welts and partially healed gashes, some still oozing blood. The dark haired youth closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pity and horror in his friends' eyes. 

Dumbledore's voice brought his eyes snapping up, however. 

"Severus, I want you to bring some of your _special_ potions for this."

"Albus! Surely Poppy can-"

"No, Severus. You know as well as I that Poppy is not equipped for" he gestured to Harry, "this sort of situation. Now go!" 

Blue eyes filled with a fiery fierceness few had ever seen locked on cold black ones. Severus dropped his eyes in resignation and nodded. "Yes, Headmaster." 

With that, he swept from the room, black robes billowing menacingly behind him. Ron shuddered, Hermione sighed, and the three time travelers gaped in shocked silence after the great bat-like man.

Dumbledore pulled Sirius and Remus aside to confer with them about the current situation. Ron sat heavily in the chair next to Harry's bed.

"The git's going to poison you, mate. I just know it!" Ron said with a melodramatic air.

"Ron Weasley! Really! You know better than that! He's a Hogwarts Professor-" Ron snorted and Harry managed a weak smile, "-and Professor Snape has saved Harry's life countless times. Do you really think he'd try to poison him now, when we're in Seventh year? Honestly!" Hermione finished.

The unnoticed boys stayed well out of the view of the Golden Trio, but close enough to hear every word. When Hermione mentioned Professor Snape by name, they exchanged startled and faintly disgusted looks, one thought on all their minds. _'Snivellus is a **professor**???'_

"Ms Granger, Mr Weasley. I would like for you to take our guests to the Room of Requirement for the evening, and make sure the door is protected. A password would be best, I think," Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes sir."

At the word guests, Harry's head swiveled around until he could see them. His face drained of all remaining color. One word made it past his dry throat and bloodless lips.

"Dad."

**_A/N: _**_Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it. I will be listing names, but only responses to questions left. I do this to try to conserve space, and so that my chapters are not shorter than any replies I may have, and so my chapters do not look twice as long as they really are. If you do not like this set up, feel free to let me know. Thank you again, and please review. Also, while this is not strictly OOtP compatible, being as Sirius is alive and all, I will be having major spoilers and the Prophecy will be made known to Ron and Hermione, as well as some others. **I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I have been very busy, and as such my story suffered. I will try to not make that mistake again. Special thanks to ataraxis (formerly goldenpaw) for telling me the first chapter was good enough to start a story, and for the suggestions she made about it to make it so much better. ** _

**_Avestia_****_ ~ _**_alex__ **~star estrella~ **Marauders-Lover **~ Nymphadora14 (Lady Candlelight) ~** Angelina Granger **~Ang**_


	3. Rant

_Previously:_

_At the word guests, Harry's head swiveled around until he could see them. His face drained of all remaining color. One word made it past his dry throat and bloodless lips._

_"Dad."___

**Chapter Three: Rant**

Ensconced in the Room of Requirement, five young adults sat in silence. The room was comfortable, a blended mix of dorm room and common room. There were three four-poster beds to one side, sectioned off with a scarlet curtain trimmed in gold. The other side housed two comfortable sofas and an armchair, with a table between them in front of a roaring fire. Three of the occupants, all male, were absorbed in reading. Which, in itself, would not be unusual as this was a school. What was unusual was that they were reading, not for homework, but for the sake of knowledge. For Remus Lupin, this was not an unheard of activity. In fact, it was an oft repeated ritual. But for James Potter and Sirius Black, who were known to put their homework off until the last minute, this was an amazing feat. The two other occupants, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were alternately looking at each other with worried countenances and staring into the fire.

Finally, one messy dark head snapped up and fixed hazel eyes on the two across from him. His face was pinched and white, and his eyes showed a fear that one can only accomplish in times of mortal peril.

"If this is true," James said, indicating the book on the table, "and I assume it is, then I'm not here with him because I'm dead."

Hermione nodded and this seemed to be the straw that broke the broomstick for James.

"Do you…? No, you can't even begin to imagine what it's like, can you? Knowing that you'll be dead by the time you're twenty-two. Knowing that you'll die a horrible death. Be killed by that monster that's terrorizing our world. And not get to see your child grow up! To have him left Merlin knows where-"

"Enough!" Ron shouted. "We may not know what it's like to know that you're going to die, when and how, but bloody hell! _We_ have known since the end of first year that we are probably going to die a painful, torturous death by the hand of V-Voldemort because Harry is our friend. Every year we've gone through horror-filled events. First year, we had to protect the Philosopher's Stone from him, and Harry almost died because of it. He killed a Hogwarts Professor because the Professor had V-Voldemort possessing him. Do you know how Harry felt, still feels, because he thinks of himself as a murderer at the age of eleven? Second year, the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Do you know what monster was lurking in the school for a thousand years? A Basilisk! A _Basilisk!!_ My sister almost died, and so did Harry. But once again Harry killed the monster. Third year, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, a murderer to the world, and we all thought he was after Harry. That he was V-Voldemort's right hand man. We know he was innocent, but he's still on the run because the Minister won't believe us. Minister Fudge says Pettigrew," Ron fairly spat the name, "was dead, so how could _he_ be a Death Eater? Fourth year, Harry got a special invitation to V-Voldemort's rebirth, after a year of being almost killed in the Triwizard Tournament. He saw a classmate of his die then. Still blames himself for it. Fifth year, he almost lost Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and found out that he was one half of a prophecy concerning himself and V-Voldemort. Sixth year he had to put up with visions from V-Voldemort because of his scar. V-Voldemort almost killed him with the pain and suffering of innocents as well as the physical manifestations of curses on Harry's body. Drove him near to insanity. Then Harry had to duel him again, and barely escaped with his life. Why? Because Voldemort and his Death Eaters had 'Mione and me as prisoners. Harry rescued us when no one else could or would. So no, we don't know what it's like to know how and when you're going to die. But I think we have it worse. We _don't_ know when we're going to die. But we know it will be painful. And horrible. But we do know that it will be an honor for us because we will die at Harry's side, for Harry and for the Wizarding World. We will die doing what's right, and keeping a monster from killing anymore people."

Ron's face was flushed with anger, his eyes sparkling with the love he felt for his best friend and leader. Hermione was staring at him with awe.

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" she said.

Ron turned a weak and weary smile on her. He stood up and held out his hand.

"If you have no more questions for us, then I think we'll be going to bed. Goodnight."

Hermione placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She said goodnight and they left the room together, faces flushed with anger and fear.

"Well," James said, "I think we should get some sleep, too. No doubt Dumbledore will want to speak to us in the morning."

There was a murmur of assent from Remus and Sirius and all three crossed to their beds, falling asleep nearly as soon as their heads touched the pillows.

Back in the Hospital Wing, though, there was a young man who couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Why… how did they get here? And why are they here?"

"We haven't figured that out yet. But I'm sure that between Moony, Hermione, and Remus, we'll know soon enough. Why don't you try to get some sleep, kiddo? It can't be healthy for you to stay up like this after everything that's happened today. Your body needs to rest so your mind can sort through everything. Alright?"

"Sure, Sirius. Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry. Sweet dreams."

As Harry drifted off to sleep, long after the Headmaster and Professors had left him with Sirius for company, Sirius Black sighed deeply.

"Tomorrow, my boy, we'll get some answers. Tomorrow, we'll see if we can't get Snivellus to make up a batch of that potion for you, too. Tomorrow," he whispered.

**_A/N: I know, it's short and has taken far too long to get posted. My thanks to those of you who have stayed with it through all my procrastinating. I really do appreciate you. Your reviews as well as the simple fact that you read it, whether you like it or not. _**

****

**Nymphadora14:** Thank you.

**Aubyn**** Lin:** Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it.

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter:** Here it is!

**Liselle****:** I'm glad.

**Penny:** Here ya go!

**Sohalia**** Talitha:** More for you!

**anonomous****:** I do try to make them longer, but for some reason I just can't seem to. I will continue to try, tho, for your sake and mine. The beginning has to start of slow… or all in the same few first days… because that's just how I do it. I need to introduce things that won't make a lick of sense if you don't understand first. So bear with me. It will move along faster soon enough. And here's more. grins

**Taran****:** My love, my sweetheart… there will be plenty of Sev there for you. But you knew that already, of course, as you know me. I love Sev and couldn't have a fic without him. Stay tuned, hun. He'll make his reappearance soon.

**PadFootCc****:** Here's more.

**minnie-mae****:** Thank you. I try to keep the characters as canon as possible in the situations that I place them in. I hope you keep enjoying it.

**Phoebe666:** Thank you.


	4. Parseltongue and Defense

_Previously:_

_As Harry drifted off to sleep, long after the Headmaster and Professors had left him with Sirius for company, Sirius Black sighed deeply._

_"Tomorrow, my boy, we'll get some answers. Tomorrow, we'll see if we can't get Snivellus to make up a batch of that potion for you, too. Tomorrow," he whispered._

**Chapter Four: Parseltongue and Defense **

There was an announcement made the next morning during breakfast about James, Sirius and Remus. When Dumbledore told the students about them, and their circumstances, there was an uproar. Nobody believed him at first, but when the three boys entered the Great Hall whispers spread through it like a grass fire in a strong wind.

_"This is a joke, right?"_

_"Does Harry Potter know?"_

_"What does Potter think about it?"_

_"They can't really be them! I mean, James Potter is _dead_!"_

Hermione and Ron snickered through much of this as the boys made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat with them. Those around them became silent and watched in fascination as two-thirds of the Golden Trio became immersed in conversation with the newcomers.

"So, Remus," Hermione started, "have you got your schedules yet?"

Ron groaned and shook his head at James and Sirius.

Remus pulled a piece of parchment out of his bag and handed it to Hermione. "Here it is."

She studied it for a moment and nodded satisfactorily. "You've got all your classes with me. Ron doesn't take Arithmancy or Potions."

"James and Sirius don't take Arithmancy, either. They have a free period then," Remus replied.

"But they take Potions?" At Remus' nod, she continued. "So does Harry."

At that moment, she checked her watch and leapt to her feet. "We've got Transfiguration first, and we're going to be late if we don't go now!"

They arrived at the Transfiguration classroom with two minutes to spare. The room was different than normal, due to the large empty space at the front where there were normally desks. Empty, that is, except for rocks, broken bits of wood, and other miscellaneous items scattered around. They sat together at the back of the room, waiting for McGonagall, and hoping Harry would show as well. At least, Ron and Hermione were hoping he would. McGonagall came in looking a bit flustered, which was something new for them all. She stopped at Ron and Hermione's desk for a moment, said she would like to see them after class, then continued on to her own desk.

"Mr. Potter!" she snapped, and James turned to face her guiltily. "I will not have any of your shenanigans in my class this year. _Understood_?"

Her voice was so frightening, and the look on her face more so, that James could only nod and stammer out, "Yes, Ma'am!"

Sirius and Remus were staring at James and McGonagall with fascinated, but healthy, fear. They had never known their friend to be cowed by a teacher, and they have never known this particular teacher to be as… upset, as she so obviously was. She was always stern, but never menacing. She left that to the Slytherin Head of House. But today…

"Today, class, we will be focusing on transfiguration during dueling. Ms Granger, Mr. Weasley, come up here."

They went and stood in the cleared area of floor and awaited their instructions.

"I understand that you have been practicing this?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Ma'am. For about three weeks."

"Good, Ms Granger. Tell me, are you any good?"

"We've done fair, Professor."

"Excellent. Then I expect you two to perform a demonstration for us."

There was a knock at the door and the present DADA teacher, Remus Lupin, walked in and took a quick look around.

"Ah, good. I was hoping I wasn't too late. Thank you for inviting me to this, Minerva."

"Thank you for coming, Remus. As this involves Defense as well as Transfiguration, I thought you may wish to see how your students are progressing."

"Wonderful idea. Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Professor Lupin," the class chorused.

"Well, let's get on with it, Ron. Remember, proper dueling form," Hermione said.

They faced each other, bowed, and placed their wands at the ready.

Hermione fired off the first curse, a jelly legs jinx, which Ron blocked with a well placed _"Protego!"_

Ron returned fire, as did Hermione. Ron sent two rapid fire curses at her, and she reacted by transfiguring one of the rocks into an acromantula. Ron, scared as was of the creatures, had a flash of brilliance. He whipped his wand around, pointed it at the creature, and muttered _"Serpensortia!"_ A large snake, all black, slithered out of his wand. The snake and the spider fought, and the snake won. Then it turned it's blank gaze to Hermione and advanced on her. Ron, although he knew the spell, didn't know the counter to it and Hermione was too shocked or frightened or something to use it herself. Before anyone could do anything, though, a hissing was heard from the doorway. The snake turned toward the sound and stopped its advance. It stopped completely, in fact. All heads turned toward the door only to be greeted with the sight of Harry Potter, resident Parselmouth, slowly moving toward the snake. He stopped a foot away from it and gestured for Hermione to rid herself of the menace.

Remus Lupin, who had known Harry could talk to snakes, was shocked for the simple reasons that he had never heard Harry do it, and because Harry was supposed to be in the Hospital Wing.

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin (the younger) were all shocked as well. But only James and Sirius thought of Harry as being evil, despite all they'd learned the night before. Remus seemed to accept that whatever your gift or curse, you weren't evil simply because you had it. Being a werewolf for this long would change the thoughts of anyone. Just as the other two were about to voice this erroneous opinion, a shrill voice carried into the room.

"Harry James Potter! You get out here right now! I have not given you permission to leave yet!" Madam Pomfrey yelled down the hall.

Harry cowered behind Professor Lupin, who was trying in vain to hold back his laughter.

"Tell her I'm not here, Remus! Please!" Harry whispered hoarsely.

Remus shook his head. "That never worked for James, nor has it ever worked for you. She seems to have a sixth sense when it comes to where her patients are."

"In here, Poppy!" Minerva McGonagall called, amusement evident in her voice.

Just before Madam Pomfrey entered the room, Remus heard Harry mutter "Traitor!". Minerva winked at him and ushered him into the waiting wrath of the nurse.

They could hear Harry all the way down the hall trying to escape the clutches of the nurse.

"Please, Madam Pomfrey! I'm fine. You're healing abilities are superb."

"Flattery, Mr. Potter, will get you nowhere. Now back to bed with you!"

Hermione and Ron knew, of course, all about Harry's work with McGonagall over the summer, and that they became rather close. The other students who had heard Harry's muttered insult, however, were curious about why their professor didn't see the need to reprimand him. She never enlightened them, either.

Later that evening, Ron and Hermione were going to their weekly DA meeting. Under Dumbledore's advice, they were bringing James, Sirius and Remus with them. When they got to the Room of Requirement, however, they found that instead of the usual wall a door was already present. Since the three boys had been moved into their own room, they didn't expect to find anything or anyone there. Hermione hesitantly pushed the door open and found, to her surprise, Harry, Remus, Sirius –as Padfoot- and Professor Snape there.

"Good evening, Professors," she said as she made her way to Harry's side, Ron right behind her.

"Ms Granger, Mr. Weasley," Remus nodded to them. "Hello boys," he said to the other three.

Professor Snape merely sneered at the first two, and gave the last three his Death Glare.

"What are you doing here, Harry? I thought Madam Pomfrey was going to skin you alive!" Hermione said a bit waspishly.

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Harry replied. "She let me out for the night under the condition that I have at least one professor with me at all times. As Snape was bringing her potions just then, he got drafted by her to do it."

"Bad luck, mate," Ron said.

James and Sirius stayed well away from the Trio, but Remus and his older counterpart both approached them. The five spoke congenially until Harry noticed that his father and godfather weren't talking to them.

"What's with them?" he asked, pointing to the other two, which Padfoot was sitting by.

"I don't know. I'll ask them," Remus said, raising from his seat and making his way to them. Before he could come back, however, the rest of the DA entered and the meeting began.

"Good evening, everyone!" Harry said, standing at the front of the room with Hermione, Ron, and the Professors.

"Tonight we'll be taking a look at the cutting curse. We will learn how to perform it and how to block against it. Everyone ready?" There were nods all around as the students moved into a semi-circle to watch. This was part of the ritual of a new curse or spell being taught. They all gathered around whomever was teaching at the time. This time, as with most, it was Harry. But his partner was neither Hermione nor Ron. It was Severus Snape. They all were surprised by this, of course, as Severus Snape had not _graced_ them with his presence in the three years this group had been meeting.   
  
"The purpose of this spell is, of course, to incapacitate your opponent. It causes lacerations to the skin, which help you as they are now dealing with blood loss. Professor Snape has agreed to help me demonstrate this curse, as well as be on hand in case of serious infliction to any of you in here. He has potions that will help you to heal, and cease your bleeding so you can get to Madam Pomfrey. Shall we begin, Professor?"

"Get on with it, Potter."

"Very well." They arranged themselves in proper dueling positions and bowed. Professor Snape incanted the curse, _"Iuguoloso!"_,

Harry raised his wand and brought it down in a slashing motion. _"Defendere!"_

The curse encountered his shield and melted into it, melting the shield away as well.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. Now, I want you all to practice and we'll come around to help those of you who need it. Begin!"

The class continued with Harry, Remus and Snape correcting grips and pronunciations for an hour and a half. After being dismissed, the students all left with the exception of Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius, and Remus.

After everything was cleaned up, Harry gestured to the others to go ahead without him. He had to go check in with the nurse to be sure he could go back to his dormitory. When the rest were out the door, Harry turned to Snape.

"Thank you, Severus. I appreciate how much you've helped me these last few months. Thanks to you and Minerva, I think I've enough help now to rid the world of Voldemort forever. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry. Your friends don't know about me helping, do they?"

"No, just about Minerva. I hate to keep secrets from them, but I understand your need for privacy. Well, let's get back out there and be bitter enemies again, shall we?"

"Of course. Just make sure you show your friends the same gratitude and courtesy that you've extended to Minerva and myself."

"I will. I just hope they know that I wouldn't have survived this far without them."

As they were finishing their conversation, Harry opened the door to leave. He stopped short, however, when he was faced with six incredulous faces and on growling grim.

"Umm…"

_tbc_

_iuguolo_- to cut the throat, butcher, kill, destroy.

_defendo -fendere -fendi -fensum_ (1) [to repel , repulse, ward off, drive away] (2) [to **defend**, protect]; esp. [to **defend** in court]; in argument, [to maintain a proposition or statement]; [to sustain a part].

**A/N: The words were pulled from two different Latin-English dictionaries. I do not know Latin, yet. **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! You have made me feel very much loved and I'm glad you enjoy my work. You guys make me think, and that's never a good thing. grins So thank you again.**

J.E.A.R.K. Potter Thanks!

Lady Candlelight I'm glad to see you back to you! I was going to put that in anyway last time, but I thought you may have been changing your name completely. Thanks for sticking with me!

Sohalia Talitha Happy belated Birthday!! I hope you enjoy this one as well.

Tigris T Draconis Thank you. I've read them all and I was hoping for more, but I truly appreciate the thought and help. If you run across anymore, please send them my way. I'm always open to reading new ones, or re-reading old ones.

Spaced Out Space Cadet No answers yet, but soon. I promise you that. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Phoebe Fire Fox Thanks for reading! Here's more for you.

Hermione21 I've written more! Read, Enjoy! Let me know if you did or didn't like.


	5. Visions of Voldemort dance through his h...

**Dislaimer: **Forgot this last chapter, but we all know that I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, settings, or ideas in the Potterverse, right? They belong to JK Rowling and subsequent companies.

_Previously:_

_"Of course. Just make sure you show your friends the same gratitude and courtesy that you've extended to Minerva and myself."_

_"I will. I just hope they know that I wouldn't have survived this far without them."_

_As they were finishing their conversation, Harry opened the door to leave. He stopped short, however, when he was faced with six incredulous faces and one growling grim._

_"Umm . . ."_

**Chapter Five: Visions of Voldemort dance through his head.**

Harry stopped and looked at the people gathered in front of him. Taking in their angry visages, he shook his head and pushed past them. As he strode down the halls back toward the hospital wing, he couldn't get the looks of utter shock and betrayal on his friends' faces out of his mind.

_'I didn't do anything wrong'_ he thought furiously. _'Just because **I** can put aside my differences with Severus doesn't mean I'm automatically evil!'_

Only when he reached the hospital wing did he realize he had been followed the entire way. He tensed, ready for whoever it was to attack. Or not. His body relaxed when he heard a familiar sneering voice come from behind him.

"Tut tut, Mr. Potter," Severus Snape drawled. "No matter how preoccupied you may be, you must _always_ be aware! You should have known I was here before you left that gaggle of idiotic Gryffindors behind."

"Hogwarts is safe. I am in no danger here, therefore my guard was lowered," Harry replied, wincing even as the words tripped from his lips. He knew that statement was preposterous, and that Severus Snape, infamous for his caustic remarks and acid tongue, would tear it apart.

"How very… _Gryffindor_ of you, Mr. Potter. In case you've forgotten, perhaps I should remind you then just how _safe_ Hogwarts is. Do you recall your first year here, when the Dark Lord possessed your Professor? Or perhaps your fourth year will bring things into sharper focus for you. Do you remember the Death Eater posing as Professor Moody? No, Mr. Potter. I am afraid that Hogwarts is hardly safe enough for you. Constant Vigilance, Mr. Potter! Remember that, for it may well save your life.

Harry nodded, abashed. He glanced at his Potions Professor with sincere regret in his green gaze.

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Very well. Goodnight then, Harry."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Hermione sat on the chair next to Harry's bed, reading a thick tome as she waited for him to awaken. She put her book aside, however, when her friend started to toss and turn, groaning in his sleep and growing more and more restless. She knew the signs by now; he was having a dream vision. As if summoned by her distress, Ron came tearing into the infirmary with James, Padfoot and Moony hot on his heels.

Ron, about to say something to Hermione, immediately took in the situation and shushed the others. He knew how James and Padfoot felt about Harry after his Parseltongue stunt, and he was rather determined that they learn and understand just what Harry had to go through, and what information his ability as a Parselmouth brought them. He regretted that they had to learn at Harry's expense, but apparently the aftermath of the last vision wasn't enough for the two idiots.

Hermione quickly took charge, now that there were other hands available to help her.

"Ron, hold his hands and arms down so he doesn't hurt himself. Moony, go get Professor Snape. James, get Dumbledore. Padfoot, I want you to get Sirius and Remus." When none of them had moved with the exception of Ron, she glared at them and snapped, "Now!"

The Marauders scrambled to do her bidding when faced with such an undesirable temper.

Minutes later, Harry was thrashing with Sirius holding his arms and Remus holding his legs. Poppy Pomfrey was tutting over him, although she knew there was nothing she could do about the boy's situation until he was done. Hermione and Ron were standing to the side, out of the way, while Padfoot watched in growing horror as drops of bleed seeped from Harry's scar. James arrived with Dumbledore on his heels, followed seconds later by Moony and Snape. Snape pushed Padfoot aside and began to remove an assortment of potions from the inside of his robes and set them up on the table next to the bed. Dumbledore pulled out a little black rectangle, looking oddly like a muggle recorder would. It was, in fact, a muggle recorder that Hermione had charmed and adapted to run off of magic for exactly this type of situation. Harry screamed just as his scar split open, and rivers of blood streamed down his face.

* * *

Harry watched as Voldemort addressed his Death Eaters. The others listened as Harry spoke in an eerie voice, recognized by all but the time-travelers as Lord Voldemort's. But even they began to understand when they heard. But even then, they only knew what Voldemort was saying. The responses given were heard only by Harry. Apparently, however, they were already well into their meeting when Harry arrived.

"_Crucio_! I expect better next time, Nott! And what of our contacts with the werewolves? How are they responding?"

"N-not so we-well, my lord," stammered Peter Pettigrew.

"I see. You will continue your talks with them, Wormtail, and you **will** have better news next time. _Crucio_!"

"I understand that you have news for me, Malfoy."

"Yes, my lord. Draco tells me that James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin have arrived from the past and are currently at Hogwarts," Lucius Malfoy replied.

"Very good. I want them captured. Bellatrix! You will head this mission."

"Yes, Master," came from Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I want the Potters, _both_ of them! The others as well. Do not fail me!"

Bellatrix nodded as she replied, "Of course not, Master."

"Go! I expect results within a month."

With the usual bowing and kissing of his robes, the Death Eaters disapparated. Voldemort turned to Nagini, who was loosely coiled in front of a fire in the stone room. He spoke at length with her before Harry's vision faded. Only he understood why his connection had stayed open as long as it did. There was information here, and he needed it. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember what was said in Parseltongue, as they had found the previous year.

* * *

Harry felt a cool cloth applied to his forehead as he came out of the vision. He turned weary eyes to Dumbledore, and asked him to play back the conversation so he could fill in the gaps. Severus interrupted before Albus could do so.

"Here," Severus said, handing Harry a goblet filled with a vile looking orange potion.

Harry took the potion and drank it, but refused the dreamless sleep that was offered by Pomfrey.

"Not until we're done, Ma'am," he said.

She tutted again, but did not press him. Instead, she moved a portable desk over to him, along with a quill, ink, and parchment.

"Sir?" Harry prompted the Headmaster. Albus nodded and played back the 'tape', pausing it between comments while the travelers exchanged curious looks.

**"_Crucio_! I expect better next time, Nott! And what of our contacts with the werewolves? How are they responding?"**

"I don't understand what he was cursing Nott for, as I had just arrived, but _Wormtail_," he fairly spat the name, "said that the discussions were not going so well."

**"I see. You will continue your talks with them, Wormtail, and you _will_ have better news next time. _Crucio_!"**

**"I understand that you have news for me, Malfoy."**

"Here, Malfoy told Voldemort that those three were here."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I have been expecting this, of course."

**"Very good. I want them captured. Bellatrix! You will head this mission."**

"Lestrange was, of course, agreeing with her _Master_," Harry sneered, doing an admirable job of looking scarily similar to Severus.

**"I want the Potters, _both_ of them! The others as well. Do not fail me!"**

"Again she agreed."

**"Go! I expect results within a month."**

Here, the tape switched over to Parseltongue, and Harry picked up his quill and began writing. He laughed when he heard what was said at first, but then his face became more astonished and pale, fading into disgust, hatred, and pain. When he finished, he began to recite with a sort of deadened voice.

"He was talking to Nagini, telling her his plans. After all, what better way to keep them secret than to tell them to one who can't speak to us?"

Sirius finally spoke up from Harry's right.

"Well? What did he say?"

Harry jerked and began the actual recital.

"He says that it won't be long before they rule the world, and all but his most loyal will die at his hand then. He can't afford to let them live with the knowledge and power they have. They may try to overthrow him."

The Headmaster nodded, as did—surprisingly—Severus.

"Then he said she may finally eat Wormtail, once he has Padfoot, Moony and Prongs. After that, if she's still hungry, she can eat Moony and Padfoot, too. She said she may find them unpalatable, though. He agreed, and said that he was going to make me suffer for all I've put him through."

Ron snorted. "What else is new, mate? He's been saying that for the last six years, now."

Harry nodded and gave him a grateful smile, glad that his friend had interjected some levity into the conversation, despite Hermione's sharp elbow in his side.

"He says that he's going to make me watch as he kills my friends and slowly tortures Prongs, giving his limbs to Nagini one by one until he's dead. He says that after that, I will cease to exist in this world, as my father will never have lived long enough to conceive me, and therefore all of his previous assertions will be negated as they will already be ruling the world," Harry paused and looked steadily at his friends. "I **will** kill him! I won't let you die."

Hermione and Ron rushed at him, Hermione hugging him and Ron smiling with tears in his eyes.

"We know you will, mate, and we'll be there when you do."

Harry smiled and finally accepted the dreamless sleep from Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs gathered in their room shortly after, faces white with terror.

"We have to get out of here! We have to hide!" Padfoot kept ranting.

"Calm down, Padfoot! There's no where we can go. We won't be safe outside of Hogwarts," Moony said, trying to calm his friend down.

"We shouldn't even be here! There's no reason we should be here! Why the bloody hell are we here?"

Prongs, oddly enough, was silent throughout the whole conversation. He kept replaying Harry's words in his mind. _'You-know-who wants us. He wants the werewolves. He wants to kill us, and keep Harry from being born. _"He said that he was going to make me suffer for all I've put him through." _What has Harry done to him that could be so . . . dangerous?'_

Prongs sighed as he listened to his friends argue. They couldn't leave until a way was found for them to get back. He only hoped it was found soon.

_**tbc**_

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's taken this long to get this up. I've been very busy with school. I never realized how much work you have going into University. Hope this satisfies you for a while, as I don't know when the next update will be. With school, I'm never even sure if I'll finish all my homework, let alone extra-curricular activities. sighs Thanks to all of you who've stayed with me, and I will update as soon as I can. Also, I will not abandon this story, no matter how long it takes to finish it, okay? Thanks again, and here are responses to questions, etc. Special thanks to those who have put me on author alert. I feel loved.

**Many thanks to all my reviewers!!!**

**Tanydwr, danniegirl85, Sarah L. Padfoot, Xandria Nirvana, Quills 'N Ink, wolfawaken, padfootgurl89, riley, hermione21, Rachel Snape**

**Lizzy87** Glad you like it. I do plan to keep updating, it's just going to take a while. sighs

**MidniteMarauder** There is a reason for Dumbledore announcing the way he did. Funnily enough, it involved the information getting back to Voldemort. grins Yeah, I have a plan, surprisingly.

**J.E.A.R.K. Potter** Okay, I have to ask. What does the anagram stand for?


End file.
